everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Zenon Perroquet
Zenon Perroquet is the son of King Lino and Princess Hermosa from The Blue Parrot, a French fairy tale appearing in Andrew Lang's Olive Fairy Book. Info Name: Zénon Perroquet Age: 14 Parent's Story: The Blue Parrot Alignment: Rebel Roommate: Bernard Poison Secret Heart's Desire: To fly around the world. My "Magic" Touch: I can turn into a blue parrot. Storybook Romance Status: I'm going out with Vasiliki Yannaki. She's quite nice. "Oh Curses!" Moment: I've got a very sensitive head, and I hate getting it injured. That's why I grow my hair out - to protect it. Favorite Subject: Beast Training and Care. I turn myself into a parrot for this class - it's pretty fun when you're one of the animals. Least Favorite Subject: Advanced Wooing. I'm kind of shy around most girls. Best Friend Forever After: Eberhard Schneider, He makes nice clothes for me. Character Appearance Zenon is of average height, with tan skin, long brown hair, and brown eyes. He wears a blue jacket, a light blue shirt, a yellow ascot, and blue pants. Personality Zenon is into clothes, especially clothes that are blue. He likes getting dressed up and attending formal events such as tea parties. At tea parties, he always asks if the sandwiches are cut into a perfect little triangle, but doesn't mind if they aren't. He is very outgoing and talkative. He is very protective of his sensitive head. Info Hello! My name is Zenon Perroquet. I am the son of Lino and Hermosa from The Blue Parrot. My father was a young king who would not marry. One day, he fell in love with a portrait of the Swan Fairy's daughter Hermosa. However, his neighbor, King Ismenor, wanted him to marry his ugly daughter Riquette. While Dad was traveling, Ismenor cast a sleeping spell on him and stole his clothes. He gave them to the dwarf Rabot, who turned himself into Dad. When Dad woke up, he was in rags and held prisoner by Ismenor. When Riquette was unable to love Dad, Ismenor turned Dad into a blue parrot. He also turned Hermosa into a tree and her mother into stone. The spell would be broken when Dad got Hermosa to crush his head. Dad flew around the world, eventually ending up in the home of a wizard and his young wife. When the wizard realized that Dad was a king, he took him to a group of trees and loosened their roots. The trees crushed Dad's head, and Dad became human again. One of the trees turned out to be Hermosa. The wizard then went to poison Ismenor. The Swan Fairy was restored, and Dad got to marry Hermosa. My parents are pretty happy together, and I am too. I live with them in a nice palace. I am the younger of two children - I have an older sister named Iris, who is three years older than me. I'm also close with my grandmother - I am one quarter fairy through her. Right now, I'm going to Ever After High. I like it here since it's really fun to have all these classes. One thing I can do is turn myself into a blue parrot. I often fly around the school grounds while I am a parrot. I'm not that talkative, though - I'm a guy of few words. I'm also really into clothes, since I like having nice clothes. I also have a nice roommate named Bernard, and I'm on good terms with Eberhard Schneider. He makes outfits for me. Although I like being a parrot, I'd rather not have my head crushed, so I'm a Rebel. Being a parrot has a lot of positives - you can fly and you often have colorful feathers. I enjoy flying while in my parrot form. I wish I could use it to fly across the universe - but alas, I'm stuck here. But I don't mind flying places I can access. Riquette has a daughter my age who goes here. Her name is Rachel Ismenor. The other students consider her hideous, but she's a nice girl nonetheless. A lot of girls consider me handsome, but I think that looks aren't everything. Trivia *Zenon's surname means "parrot" in French. *Zenon is afraid of deep water. *If he were an official character, he would be voiced by Cindy Robinson. Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Princes Category:NibiruMul's OCs Category:Rebels Category:Fairies Category:Hybrid Category:The Blue Parrot Category:Shapeshifters Category:Birds Category:French